In today's society, people generally do not know where their private and privileged information may be used, by whom, and for what purpose. This gap in “identity awareness” gives rise to identity theft, which is growing at epidemic proportions.
The concept of identity is not restricted to only persons, but applies also to devices, applications, and physical assets that comprise additional identities to manage and protect in an increasingly networked, interconnected and always-on world.